


Ephemeral

by PROTOCOL3193



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chef Kagami Taiga, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, famous aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROTOCOL3193/pseuds/PROTOCOL3193
Summary: When mundane days gets disrupted like a storm, things will never be the same. How will Kagami Taiga fine-tune his life to accommodate a tempest in a form of an unknown man with eyes the color of the darkest oceans.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize for my poorly composed fic. I had a few fics written before but this is the first time I had the courage to post it here on AO3. Grammar nazi’s please lay it slowly LMAO. I am nothing of an English Wizard, I am just a commerce graduate damnit. I really love AoKaga, it has been 5 years or so since I watched KnB and up to this date, I still love this couple.

* * *

**E P H E M E R A L**  
e·phem·er·al  
/əˈfem(ə)rəl/

lasting for a very short time.

* * *

The soft pitter-patter of the rain was mellowed by the rustic radio which played ‘A Summer Place.’ Wednesday was definitely a day where the workers from the diner can barely count their customers on one hand. They couldn’t even recall a time where they had to multi-task in between serving and billing, hence the owner’s idea to hire only five people for her quaint diner, Maddy’s Grill.

A sound from the chime attached atop the door halted the man behind the counter who was busily stirring something inside a huge pot. Red forked brows rose higher as he saw familiar faces enter the restaurant. Their town was small enough for everyone to place a name on each of their faces, heck, even the names of their dogs wasn’t spared. A wonder, how those two religiously appear everyday just to eat lunch at Maddy’s despite their busy schedule.

It was the town’s public knowledge that Maddy held a diamond inside its diner. A five star chef that just came out of nowhere and can convince even a Mexican mom that Salt is definitely a spice. It was no joke that Kagami Taiga, as oriental as the name was, definitely dominated the diner’s kitchen. Appreciated enough for people to have their meals delivered by Maddy’s only, hence the absence of townsfolks inside the diner since they preferred it delivered down to their doorsteps.

“Kags the usual!” Isaac, the brunette who was lazily sprawled at the table hollered at the busy cook who was still preparing some food for the townsfolk’s takeout.

The redhead nodded and continued flipping the patties with an ease of a blind man without his walking stick.

“I am just stressed alright,” Isaac groaned, his voice loud enough to reach the entirety of the diner.

“Ditto.” Luke nodded in affirmation, placing his cap atop the table, revealing a perm of a bed hair.

“Oh come on guys, I am not Dr. Phil ready to listen to your rants every single goddamn day,” Kagami groused but not having the heart to stop the two yammer about their daily lives.

“You should listen to us oldies, Kags. This time it’s really important” Luke nodded, like it’s definitely not the first time they said it’s kind of important, which Kagami predicted would just be gossip.

Well Kagami was wrong---kinda.

“Unknown dude wake up , ya kno.” Isaac said in a hush whisper.

Kagami momentarily stopped working as he looked at Isaac and Luke, both bearing an expression which smugly depicts of someone who’s about to drop another bomb. Unfortunately, Kagami was slightly curious since ‘unknown’ guy finally woke up from his 1 week worth of sleeping beauty. Said unknown guy didn’t even had a wallet on him and the townsfolk were on the edge of their seats as who the guy was and where did he came from. There are only two kinds of tourist who flock on their town; those brave enough to have a trek at their dangerous cliffs just to witness the sunrise or sunset at the mountain’s peak and stupid enough for someone unprepared to climb the harsh mountain with only a bottle of water and a car key with him. Unknown dude, well you could guess, he fell in the latter kind.

“And what’s even great—“ Luke giggled merrily, cringe enough for some forty something dude with five children and a bulk of a bar bouncer.

“The dude played the amnesia card,”

“Wait—what?” Now Kagami was nearing the counter, a bottle of ketchup on his left, beyond curious at some point.

“Come on Luke it’s not like he wanted it? Poor guy fell from a steep cliff and had the devil’s luck to survive.”

“I dunno man, but I read on Wiki that you can totally fake memory loss.” Kagami rule it with incredulity, the two in front of him was definitely a hopeless case.

“He can’t be that good of an actor, the man was spouting alien language and he looked so vulnerable as a newborn babe,” Isaac countered, eyeing the burger hungrily.

Finally, Kagami placed two delicious burgers in front of them, grabbed a chair himself and managed to enter the conversation. Kagami needed to know more, he might not admit it but the town’s penchant for gossip had rubbed with him.

“Oh---speaking of Alien language, we couldn’t communicate properly. He knows English alright, but it was too hard to understand.”

Kagami just listened at the conversation, lucky enough that Maddy was out restocking their food supply.

It would be hell if the devil spawn caught him slacking on his work even though he was not busy. God forbid Maddy saw her workers lounging around as the day goes by. Kagami couldn’t care less as long as she paid him for work, he’d be diligent enough to perform. Almost getting sidetracked, Kagami almost flew from his chair as Luke slammed his arms on the table.

“OH!!” Luke exclaimed with his eureka moment, just disgusting enough with the pieces of bread that came from his mouth. Kagami was about to leave the table when Luke grabbed his apron. There’s nothing good with that man when he had some kind of a rude discovery.

“Kags, are you still fluent with Japanese?” Kagami might be stupid but not that stupid to understand the lingering message behind those words.

“No?” He slowly eased Luke’s hands from his apron but the damned guy tightened his hold. Kagami might be curious about the unknown guy but he’s by far interested enough to talk to him.

“Silly, he happens to speak Japanese and there’s only this half Cowboy, half Samurai guy I’d know and he’s what? A REDHEAD! Talk about bizarre.” Luke nodded to himself, as he haughtily wiped the ketchup smear with an invisible tissue. Kagami almost rolled his eyes, what a man child. Isaac barely manage to hold his laughter despite the cook’s glare.

“Dude that’s fucking racist.” Kagami breathed heavily, totally resigned on his fate.


	2. The unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is really amazing how I can write for four hours and be lazy and stuff at my workplace. Writing do wonders. :D

For an umpteenth time Kagami sighed as he slowly slid at the monoblock chair. He felt his hair slowly turned gray and his bones weary but that was just exaggeration on his part. Being good and presumably a reliable employee, he delivered the food ordered. The fact that the houses are kilometers apart was totally an overkill, it certainly didn’t cover the pay. Then again Kagami Taiga might look like a troubled guy that’s barely living with little money to none from an outsider’s perspective but lies can be covered poorly. 

It was beyond astonishing that the people from their small town might be gossipy enough but not enough to know details that hid behind a certain red-head who bought a home for a change of scenery. One might caught with his bullshit but not the townsfolks, they’re secluded enough to not bother from the outside news. All they’ve known was that Taiga was on his middle-life crisis, not knowing what to do with life he decided to live in seclusion. Some people, with wild imagination, speculated that he’s a mobster hiding after a stalemate with his boss. None can blame such rumors since said guy was built like a brick with a staggering height of 183cm. They could almost imagine how Taiga could just grab a poor guy’s head and knead his bones to make some bread. How a huge menace managed to cook like someone’s housewife was another wonders the community was too afraid to ask out of Taiga.

If they’d known better. 

Kagami Taiga was another person entirely, if they could just get ahold of a decent internet connection and a much more functioning Television sans the static, they could definitely recognize him. For someone who brought four consecutive championships at Chicago Bulls, one would certainly know a fiery redhead distance away. Paparazzi’s would be floored if they caught wind of the information that said Chicago Bull’s Ace was eons away from home and was busy cooking burgers on a secluded town even Google Maps barely noticed. 

It’s been six months, three days and four hours, that Kagami Taiga fled the limelight with reasons unknown to public. With the sudden retirement of a rising basketball star, everyone wondered how he’d disappeared after signing a contract with Nike, leaving a panicked handler at tow. He was all over the news and his fans had started on a manhunt just to find their infamous pro player. Still up to this date, the crowd refused to give up, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favored ace. 

There were reasons why Kagami left all the glamour and it would totally put an encyclopedia into shame once he begin retelling. It was all too easy to leave something behind without a trace, easy enough to escape reality. Facts, the community was undoubtedly right that Kagami might be on his middle-life crisis.  
For someone who was noted to be fierce and brazenly brave, one would not conclude Kagami Taiga as a coward.

\---But even the bravest person had his limits. Taiga happened to reached his.

After leaving all the baggage behind Illinois, Kagami wasn’t in a pink mood to converse to another unknown. It’s a little unnerving how Isaac and Luke had managed to annoyingly open up to him and he don’t need a repeat from what happened at Chicago. Too much people to converse with spell trouble, Kagami had been restless enough as he thought of scenario after scenario how a conversation with the new guy would end.

The fall of the once confident, Kagami Taiga. He couldn’t believe how one event could entirely change a person’s disposition. The courageous turned to coward, the confident turned skeptical. 

He laughed hollowly remembering those times where he’d been ordered by his parents what to do when he was on his rebellious teenage phase. The ‘present’ seemed so scary that he almost begged for someone to somewhat order him what to do. Too afraid to make mistakes all over again, how Kagami wished he could stay cozy in his cabin and be a caveman that does not talk to people anymore. But things weren’t to progress like that and life was an asshole, he needed to man-up somehow and face the situation.

How bad could it be right? Someone who’s trying to hide himself away and someone who’d know nothing about himself. Talk about irony, if Kagami could switch their places, he’d certainly do it in a heartbeat.

With those thoughts plaguing in his head it was a miracle how he slept with no dreams to bother him with regrets.

As inevitable as time might be, Taiga dragged himself to perform his morning routine. At 5pm jog at the woods hoping to get mauled by bears and be done with it, he chuckled poorly at his dark thoughts. Talking to himself inside his head, might be absurd with past Taiga but it seems like he got used to the feeling of ease that comes with it. 

The usual exercises never left his system as he kept doing rounds at it, bothered enough to at least stay fit and healthy. A hearty breakfast that could feed a 5-member family, he silently ate as his eyes zoned out at the soot underneath his fireplace. Too much to think, within the static at the silence of his house.

Tugging a black shirt, fitting black jogger pants and a black Nike, Taiga left his small cabin with a tug of a black cap on his unkempt hair.

Man up and be done with it, Taiga. Even he couldn’t convince himself.

He stood in front of a huge cabin, with two elderlies sipping their coffees as they watched the peaking of the sun in between the tall pine trees. ‘Rosewood Shelter’, some moss had started to grow on the plank with painted lettering, the center itself was old as the village. It catered mostly to old people and some children who’d gotten abandoned by their irresponsible runaway parents. Kagami might be irresponsible and a runaway but he was never a parent. He’d never leave a child alone if he had one. It’s kind of disappointing how easy for those parents to write off their children from their lives.

With few thoughts lingering on his head, Kagami managed a curt nod towards the two elderly at the porch and was then greeted by a beaming Luke. 

“The man of the hour is here Isaac!” He hollered at Isaac who peeked from the wooden door, cradling a four year old who refused to be placed down.

“Finally.”

“I’ve filed a sick leave for this.” Kagami grumbled, hoping the two would just usher him immediately to the new guy.

Luke hopped behind the counter, surprisingly smooth for some man with a beer belly. He was too enthusiastic for Taiga to deal first thing in the morning. Taiga wondered if being enthusiastic was one of the core qualifications of being a nurse, judging how the elderly from before greeted Luke with the same enthusiasm. It might be right optimism inside a center, he surmised. 

He remembered those times he’d express the same enthusiasm and he cut those thoughts before it hits home. It was no good to hate a man who phenomenally loves his job. Taiga followed Luke as he cut on a sharp left not bothering to knock on the wooden door and pushed it unceremoniously.

“Howdy my favorite unknown person!” Kagami might be behind times but that’s not how you greet people as said man clearly jumped from his bed like a deer caught in headlights.

Now that he caught sight of the man, the redhead almost forgot that they’re at the center, instead, inside some set at Forbes. The guy though roughened around the edges was too pleasing in the eye. He had the skin kissed by the sun, strangely a bunch of blue hair wrapped in gauges and eyes with a shade of sapphire that spelt spooked. He had a lithe frame behind that ugly brown shirt, way to conclude that even if he wore a trash bag, he’d certainly explain it as fashion and no one’s bats an eye. Kagami’s gaze was purely observational, he convinced himself.

“He looks like a gangster.” Luke gaped like a fish and stared at him, Isaac now inside the room, with the dreaded four year old clutching at his shirt a little roughly.

“I didn’t say that out loud did I?” Talk about weird, Kagami Taiga didn’t do weird.

A pregnant pause and the redhead tried to divert the awkwardness.

“eto---konnicihwa?” Kagami tried to stomp the unnecessary thoughts, it might not be bad to get the conversation rolling.

“nihongo o hanashimasu ka?”

The bluenette nodded and the two of them eased at their conversation with Luke and Isaac listening intently. They tried to let Kagami explain about the new guy’s predicament. Kagami was amazed he’s fluently spoke Japanese since he’d only visited japan when he was middle school. There were few hiccups to let the new guy understand but Kagami nailed the messages right. 

“I can understand engrish, hope I don’t trouble you this much?” New guy reservedly clutched at the comforter tightly. He looked so vulnerable, that Kagami wondered how it felt like having nothing to recall, just a void of nothing with strangers hovering over him. The new guy took it like a man, Isaac stated that he had a moment of panic but he mellowed down when Kagami arrived and spoke to him in his native language. 

“Will that be all?” Kagami shuffled uncomfortably, his eyes darting in between the new guy and the two staff.

“What? No, you stay here and make him comfortable, he cozies to you since you’re both Japanese.” Luke pushed Kagami to the wooden chair beside the bed, clearly not having the idea of Kagami leaving them with a person they didn’t know how to understand. Kagami might not know but he was an angel for being able to help them. It was a rocky start when the bluenette woke up, he’d tried to ask question in rapid Japanese, talk about fate siding with them. The more they’d silently stare at the new guy, the more he grow agitated. Kagami might not like the situation, but to the new guy he’s like a soothing balm, a buffer despite how his world crumbled into a void of unknown.

“Kiokuryoku---ie, I mean memories? Be back?” The guy stared at Kagami and then back at Isaac and Luke. Clearly hoping that it was just a short period of time that his memories will remain locked. Isaac managed to step forward, his face emphatic.

“Yes.” He wanted to explain more so he decided to relay it to Kagami who managed to dutifully relay it again to the bluenette. Luckily, the man sighed, clearly satisfied with Kagami’s explanation as he ease himself and leaned back to the headboard.

“I gotta be back for a moment, I need to tend to the elderly for their vitamins,” Luke left no room for conversation as he exited the room. Isaac in tow, with a four year old who started to demand food from the poor man. Kagami was left there with no choice to sit back and stare at the open window that displayed the vibrant blue sky.

“What’s your name?” The blunette stared at him, Kagami’s insides churn, dreading an awkward conversation about to start.

“Taiga,” He curtly replied, clearly uncomfortable yet the new guy was having none of it as he pushed the comforters down and tried to stand. Kagami managed short curses, his reflex slowly guiding the man to stand.

“It’s nice to meet you Taiga-san, I’d like to introduce myself but you know—“New dude had the decency to smile as he tapped his head. It was scary how the blunette managed to ease his own worries and flushed it into none existence. Kagami wonders how easily he swatted his memory loss away. He expected the man to wallow down and try to remember something. The guy totally did the opposite and started wobbly approaching the windows. Kagami grumbled, noticing the fact that if the guy stood straighter, he’s inches taller than him. 

Taiga wondered maybe Luke was stating the truth, this guy happened to fake his amnesia and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this another chapter. I can certainly conclude that I've been in this fandom for so long that I need to write a piece for them just to show my support for AOKAGA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the slow upload of Chapters, I am kind of busy at work. And I easily got sidetracked in between playing games, internet, drawing and reading fics during free time. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a fresh baked chapter, enjoy. :'D

  


There were things Taiga noticed once he got to stay with the new guy. The first fact was no, he didn’t fake amnesia. No matter how good of an actor that he supposedly is, new guy certainly looked so lost, as if his mind had gone astray in some other dimension. Kagami could almost hear himself groan, he isn’t a doctor but he could at least tell the guy wasn’t lying. New guy admitted to remember he’s from Tokyo, liked his women D cup (must to Kagami’s raise of a brow, of all the things he’d remember) and has favored Teriyaki Burgers over cheese. There were tons the new guy tried to remember but he seemed to stop at some point as if there’s something hindering him from getting the full picture.

Two, he had a grace of a cat, despite the injuries, he suavely managed to ease himself away from his bed and walked slowly towards the huge wooden window.

Three, he was fine as hell with those tan lithe muscles a tousle of deep blue hair and eyes of sapphire hues, not like Taiga admitted loudly. God forbid, the homo let loose---again.

“You’re a man of few words Taiga-san” New guy felt comfortable leaning at the window, as the wind lazily swept his short hair back and forth.

“I just don’t know what to say.”

“Honest too boot,” Blunette chuckled which made Taiga’s heart clench. He’s not too fond of the idea how his heart was doing summersaults just by seeing the male laugh lightheartedly. There’s no way he’s going to be that interested, he stopped himself, it’s downright pathetic to just cling into attraction. Kagami admitted he’s touched starved but not desperate; there’s a huge gap in between.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t help it, the new guy, unlike the rest of the people in the village, had brought with him an air of mystery. It’s so easy to be caught with it and get captivated, as much as human nature get ahold easily with the unknown.

“Can’t name you ‘unknown guy’ from now on though, that would be rude.” Kagami muttered, his chin atop his clasped hands, clearly troubled with some thoughts other than naming the guy.

“Uhm how about,” Blunette hurriedly inspected himself once again until he spotted a black bracelet in case with something metallic. New guy twisted his arm and squinted at his bracelet.

“I can be Armani for now?” He tilted his head towards Taiga, clearly seeking for some approval.

  
“Dude, that’s a brand of your bracelet,” ---That’s stupid, Kagami bit back his words, finally succeeded this time. “---we’ll find something new,” Kagami stared at the blunette with incredulity, noting the fact that yes, Unknown dude was wearing an expensive accessory for someone who hikes at a mountain. Taiga hadn’t seen him at the clothes the other wore when he was found but he can vouch for the idea that they’re all branded. But he needed to confirm this to Luke or Isaac, it’s not good to jump at conclusions.

“You can name me whatever you want?” Does his words always prompt with a question? Kagami sighed, and he wasn’t a sage of a certain mountain with answers readied for the man.

“Takeshi”

“Dude that’s lame.”

“Yuki?”

“I’m not Heidi’s goat.” the blunette scoffed, remembering an old cartoon show, as if the idea abhorred him, he was tanned for pete’s sake.

“Liam?”  
  


“I don’t look like an American, do I?” Kagami’s temporal veins almost popped. The new guy didn’t know it himself, but he sounded haughty. It’s amazing how personalities couldn’t be wiped out by a mere amnesia. He was docile the first, pompous the second. The problem might not be amnesia at all, Kagami thought as he wave his hand with resignation.

“Fine, I’ll just name you Daigo or whatever.”

“Daigo sounds nice.” Blunette answered quiet quickly, even the man itself look shocked at how those words escaped from his mouth.

“Daigo it is,” Clearly he didn’t look like a Daigo to Kagami, but at least they’ve settled for something.

“I don’t look like a Daigo but I don’t have a choice.” Kagami almost sat straighter at Daigo’s words, he didn’t say that loud again didn’t he!?

“Yes, you’re too easy to read for someone like me, Taiga-san” For someone like him? Taiga wanted to put a word or two but he literally bit his cheek, not having an energy for an argument with Daigo.

Something tells Taiga that the blunette liked to have a last word at everything.

A pregnant pause before Daigo shuffled back to the window, testing its wooden weight before he graciously heaved himself and sat at the exterior still. Sapphire hues stared inquisitively at Kagami which made the poor redhead squirm under scrutiny. Kagami couldn’t put a name at those hooded stares, but it definitely felt like he was haunted. Call him crazy, but it sent chills on the arms squared on his chest until Daigo dropped his gaze as he focused at the fake plant atop the cabinet.

“I thought you’re the grim reaper you know? With all that black ensemble. You’re not in a phase are you?” Daigo softly stated, he leaned further until his head was outside the window. Kagami almost scolded the guy, he’d imagine the guy falling from the window, and split his head into non-existence this time. Daigo noticed his concern, like a scolded child he slowly inched forward as he softly mumbled a soft ‘sorry’. Kagami could almost rant to Daigo to take his acrobatic stunt somewhere, his head could barely function right now. He had been a hermit for six months and having Daigo in front of him, unstable, he might add, was clearly not a good way to test his depleted communication skills.

Kagami couldn’t help but snort. He might forgot he’s talking at an adult man probably on his twenties and not some kid. Daigo could be both, he nodded to himself.

“Well sorry for grabbing the only clothes left on my cabinet.” He snapped, his muscles taut as he slowly convinced himself with breathing exercise. Your temper’s getting out of hand Taiga, he chided himself. He remembered he was easily riled up but not that petty enough to be triggered rapidly. There’s just something about Daigo that made him piss off, it must be those gaze, Taiga concluded.

“You’re easy to rile up, Taiga-san,”

“Sorry, you just sound so----” Exasperated he closed his eyes, clutching his temples.

“Condescending? I am so sorry if that appeal to you differently.” He lowered his head, his voice toned down liked a kicked puppy. Taiga could almost groan at the brewing headache, Daigo can’t just pull this hot and cold attitude, he couldn’t, for the life of him, keep up.

“Kags?” Luke peeked at the door, an armful of vegetables and meat. Kagami need not to be told what was intended as he stood and wiped the invisible dust from his pants. It might only be a weekend activity but Kagami usually dropped by the center to help with the cooking. Their village barely reached a 100 mark of townsfolk and there were scattered in hectares. All help was needed at the center with only two active staffs to cater ten people including Daigo.

Most villagers just go into the woods and chop some trees, the others farm but there were times they’re huddled over a campfire and feast, but it was a rare occurrence. Kagami’s home was the nearest house to the shelter followed by Isaac’s. Luke, on the other hand was mountains away and it was taxing for the guy to travel to and fro his abode. It was amazing how Luke always show up on time, he’d admitted he departs at his house four am, that’s dedication right there.

It might be a small community, nonetheless, it was dedicated and striving.

“Hope you enjoy your stay here Daigo.” Kagami slowly heaved upward and left the room without turning back at the new guy.

“Where are you going?” Daigo stood slowly as he approached Taiga, his eyes panicked at the thought of his guest leaving.

“I am going to the kitchen, Luke here would accompany you this time.” He jabbed a finger and exited the room as if the devil was on his heels.

Daigo leaned on the wall, determination on his eyes as he slowly walked outside his room, his movement was stopped by a hairy arm on the wall. “Not so fast, er—“

“Daigo, Taiga-san said it’s my name for now.” The blunette stated, starting to get used by his name as it rolled on his tongue. Still it wasn’t his but at least it was something.

“Not so fast, Daigo. You’re still recovering, you need to lay down your bed and rest.” Like Kagami, Daigo had a good foot taller than Luke. Despite all the height, he graciously lowered his head and slipped past a gaping Luke who hurriedly went after the visitor.

“Hey!!! Now let’s just go back to your room,” He grabbed the blunette’s arm but the man had determined strides as his eyes scanned a possible turn that could lead him to a probable kitchen.

“I’ll just sit there, I promise.” He huffed, his legs almost buckled but Luke guided his determined guest with a sigh.

There were elderlies hard headed enough for him to convince with a smile, another one wouldn’t be of a burden. Luke’s got used with all these people who rarely take his word seriously but he wasn’t a dictator to just order people to stay put right here and there. Daigo could manage himself, a new space wouldn’t be bad if the guy promised to stay put.

When they both arrived at the kitchen, a large place, wooden shelves and organized kitchen utensils care of Kagami who chided themselves to clear the work place after they used it. Luke could remember the days before a certain redhead appeared, their place wasn’t untidy but it wasn’t organized. It was amazing how Kagami could cook like a professional and still had the time to help them tend to the renovations of the building without complains. There were times Luke wondered where Kagami did really came from, he could be a killer yet they welcomed him with a trust of a friend from a reunion. The kid barely talked when he arrived and just got a black duffle bag with him, wild eyes that seemed distant as he asked for some place to stay. There were few vagabonds who’d arrive at their town but not someone like Kagami Taiga. Isaac told him that there’s no need to interrogate someone with eyes who looked lost so they welcomed him with open arms.

They didn’t regret the decision, they’re glad Kagami was an addition to their close knit community.

Kagami wasn’t the happiest when he saw the duo as Luke assisted Daigo at the wooden chair in front of the counter. It was easy to ignore the both of them since they seemed to be in conversation, it wasn’t like they were disturbing him but Kagami felt bad that his peace has been disrupted.

“I could at least help peel those onions Kags.”

He answered with a grunt as he stirred the pot, his back facing the both of them as if to hint he was not keen with conversation but a certain blunette didn’t get the message.

“So what are you cooking?” Daigo peeked from his chair with pure curiosity.

“Twice-Baked Potatoes with Kale and Bacon”

“I don’t know what that is but that sounds delicious.”

“Kags here is a God in the kitchen so I bet you’d like that.”

Their conversation again went static behind Kagami’s ears as he studiously grabbed the chopped onions from Luke. Kagami could recall the days where he and his mother bonded over cooking, it turned into a hobby and a passion. He’d dreamt of becoming a chef but he loved basketball over everything else. Still, he’d love to cook for himself when he had times in between tournaments and practices.

A moment of silence, he placed two piping hot meals in front of Daigo and Luke. Isaac, unknown to Kagami as to how he does it all the time, managed to pop himself inside the kitchen and grabbed the readied meals back to the other guests of the center.

Kagami leaned at the counter and grabbed a plate of his food, he could almost choke on the poor potato as he heard a nasty moan from Daigo.

“What a God, this is delicious Kagami-san!” He exclaimed as he scarfed the food, Kagami wondered if the guy was even chewing it.

_\--It’s illegal to moan like that and please don’t smile like that_. Kagami could certainly hear his internal struggles.

He might be a captain of his soul but he certainly isn’t the master of his hard-on as he felt it tightening on his loose joggers. He thanked God that it was hidden by the humongous wooden counter.

It wasn’t a full day yet he felt exhausted. He needed to stay away from Daigo at all cost. Like a man on a mission he hurriedly washed his plate and exited the kitchen ignoring the calls from sexy-moaner over there. Kagami be damned he’d rather return home than converse with Daigo again. With heavy steps, Kagami left the center as he tucked his cap atop his head.

He is so not touching himself at home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you kind of like this lame fic do let me know below the comments or Kudos. Many thanks.


End file.
